For the Rest of My Life
by Babora
Summary: This is my first fic that I've posted here. This is a Liz/Jason/Ric story. Courtney is in some but it's mostly focused on Liz and Jason. Anyway, hope you enjoy. Oh yeah, and please review!
1. Default Chapter

Elizabeth Webber had everything she wanted. Until her whole world came  
apart the day that she turned her back on him. On Jason Morgan. The Love  
of Her Life. It didn't really fall apart until she found out that he'd slept  
with Courtney. All of her dreams about Jason and her fell apart and this time  
she was through picking up the pieces. If Jason wanted to be with her, then   
it was his turn to work for it.   
  
But it was now looking as though Liz's life was turning around. Emily was  
back and she and Ric were getting closer.   
  
But even if Ric and I get together, it won't be the same as if it were me and  
Jason, Liz thought as she began to clean up the tables at Kelly's. Liz sighed  
and took off her apron. Just as she was about to grab her coat, Ric came down  
from his room.  
  
"Hey, Elizabeth." Ric said as he came up to her.  
  
"Hey, Ric. I was just getting ready to go. Do you want to take a walk with me?"  
Liz asked hoping that by being with Ric she could forget everything to do with   
Jason.  
  
"Sure." Ric replied, happy to be able to spend more time with Elizabeth. He knew  
how hard it was on her to learn about Jason and Courtney. Even though he knew she  
only needed a friend right now, he couldn't help but want his relationship or   
whatever it was with Elizabeth to be more.   
  
As soon as everything was locked up at Kelly's, Liz and Ric walked hand in hand   
towards the park. The snow was glistening around them. Liz and Ric walked over   
to the bench and sat down.  
  
As Liz sat down, the impact of what she'd been told about Jason and Courtney hit  
her and hard. Silent tears slid down her face, her eyes were clouded with pain.  
  
"Liz." Ric whispered, tired of seeing her like this, with all this pain inside of her.  
"Stop crying over him. If he's causing you this much pain than don't cry over him.   
He's not worth it."   
  
"I just want the pain to stop." Liz muttered. " I don't want him to matter but he does  
and I want it to stop. Why did he do this to me?"  
  
" I don't know but all I want to do is to help make you smile again, he said as he   
brought up his hand and brushed his thumb across her tears.   
  
Liz couldn't take it anymore. Her emotions were so conflicting. She was still torn up  
about Jason but at the same time she was feeling emotions that she thought she only   
felt for Jason but was feeling them for Ric. Maybe it's because they are so similar,   
Liz thought, which brought a smile to her face. Maybe it's time to move on, get on   
with my life. It's obvious that Jason has moved on with his. I don't want to hurt   
anymore. With this in mind, she followed her feelings. She grabbed Ric's head and   
brought his lips down to meet hers. Her last thought as she and Ric kissed was   
"I'm finally free."  
  
  
  
Jason had just left Sonny's when he decided to go to Courtney's. It's funny, he thought  
as he walked through Port Charles. The things I'm feeling for Courtney....are just so   
confusing. I mean she's Sonny's sister for Christ's sake! He sighed as he crossed the   
street to Courtney's apartment.   
  
He'd been so busy lately, trying to keep Brenda safe from being arrested for Alcazar's murder.  
Skye ended up the one who killed him and was arrested. Then there was the annulment that he   
and Brenda went through and now his relationship with Courtney that they were hiding from   
Sonny, who would kill him if he found out. He went to her door and knocked. The door opened   
and Courtney came out.  
  
"Jason." Courtney said, a smile spreading on her face.  
  
"Hey, I just stopped by to see if you wanted to go out for dinner." Jason said.   
  
"Sure." Courtney replied "Just let me get my coat."  
  
She got her coat and locked the door. They decided that they'd go through the park to where  
there was a nice Italian restaurant on the other side. They walked hand in hand, enjoying each  
other's company, when they got to the middle of the park. Some one had just shovelled the path  
and there were benches right along the path.   
  
As they were walking, Jason noticed a young couple making out on a park bench. He smiled. But   
as they got closer to the couple he realized he knew the man. It was that new guy Ric, who Sonny  
had just hired. Jason didn't know why but for some reason, he didn't like the guy. It was like he  
was hiding something but Jason didn't know what. All he knew was that he hated the guy.   
  
Soon enough, Jason and Courtney were right in front of the couple, when Jason got his first good  
glimpse of the women. She had shoulder length brown hair and even though her eyes were closed he  
knew what the colour was. They were blue. The women making out with the guy that Jason hated, maybe  
as much as his brother, was Elizabeth. 


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for all the reviews. Hope you like this next chapter.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Elizabeth?" Jason whispered, wondering if he had made a mistake or not. But it wasn't a mistake.   
At the sound of her name being said, she looked up to find Jason and Courtney staring at her and   
Ric.  
  
"Jason, Courtney, what are you doing here?" Elizabeth uttered. She couldn't even look at them   
because they looked so.....together. So Liz stood up and made sure everything was in order and  
Ric did the same.   
  
Suddenly she could feel Ric's hand in hers. She turned to him and smiled. Thank god for him.   
She didn't know if she could have made it through this ordeal without him, which is how she   
found the strength to confront Jason and Courtney.   
  
Jason looked uncomfortable. He hadn't expected Liz to be with Ric of all people. He hadn't  
even thought about Liz for weeks now, and now that she was here, right in front of him and  
was making out with Ric, he felt the flow of jealousy that he always used to feel when she  
was with Lucky and when she was with Zander.   
  
Liz looked Jason straight in the eye and he saw just a glimpse of pain in them. It was so fast  
though that he thought he imagined it.   
  
"Well, Ric and I have to get going. Maybe we'll see you guys tonight at Sonny's party." Liz said,  
trying to push all her emotions down so Jason wouldn't know that he still affected her. She saw him  
put his arm around Courtney and she almost let a couple tears slide down her face.  
  
Jason saw her face as he put his arm around Courtney and quickly dropped it. "Yeah, we might see  
you there. I totally forgot about the party with all that's been going on." He watched as Ric put  
his arm around Elizabeth but unlike him he kept it there.   
  
"Well, I guess we should go now." Ric replied, noting how depressed Elizabeth looked. "Come on." he   
whispered to her.   
  
When Liz and Ric were both far off in the distance, Courtney sighed and turned to Jason. "You're not   
over her yet, are you."  
  
"I'll never be over her. But she wasn't really the one to wreak our relationship. I did that on my own  
and now I have to pay for it. Listen Courtney, I like you but I don't think we should see each other   
anymore. But I hope we can be friends. I think we both know that we're still in love with other people  
but are afraid that they'll break our hearts or that we'll do it to them." Jason said sadly, thinking   
back to all the times he'd had with Elizabeth.   
  
"Yeah, you're right Jason. I know that A.J is an idiot but for some reason I still love him. But hey,  
why don't we go to the party as friends. Maybe at the party we can get back together with those other  
people who we're still in love with." Courtney says with a wink."I'll see you later. Will you pick   
me up at around 7:30?"   
  
"Sure." Jason replied easily, feeling much more happy than he'd been in awhile.   
After Ric dropped her off, Liz decided to look for a dress in her closet to wear to the party that  
night. The party where she'd have to see Jason again. She sighed and began to look through her   
closet. No way, she thought about the first dress. It was a simple long black tank dress that she  
had worn to Carly's supposed funeral. I want to wear something that will make Jason go wild,   
Liz thought. Then she found the perfect outfit. A navy blue halter dress that hugged all her curves  
and was very short. This will definitely have both Jason and Ric drooling over her.   
  
She took a shower and got dressed. As she was applying her makeup she decided to do something to her  
hair. She got out her curling iron and started to curl her hair. 'Jason always liked it that way'   
she thought wistfully as she piled her hair up off her shoulders. 'Wait, why am I thinking about   
Jason and what he likes? What do I like?"As she thought about it, she knew what she wanted and decided  
to go for it. She continued to curl her hair until all of her hair hung in ringlets, then she added   
red rose clips throughout her hair. She smiled as she looked herself over in the mirror. She looked   
good. She went to her closet and grabbed her ankle length coat and her blue beaded purse and headed out.  
  
  
  
Ric stood over by Sonny, listening somewhat. His attention was aimed at the door. Elizabeth had agreed  
to meet him there at 8:00 and it was now 8:15. He was just about to reach for his phone when the door   
opened and in walked Elizabeth. She looked flushed as she took off her coat, revealing the short blue  
dress that showed off her womanly curves.   
  
Ric couldn't help but stare, as Elizabeth made her way over to him. 'She looks incredible.' Ric thought  
as he told her that.   
  
Elizabeth blushed. "You're not looking so bad your self." Ric offered her something to drink. He then   
realized that Sonny had stopped talking and had started up a conversation with Liz.   
  
"So how have you been doing Elizabeth?" Sonny asked warmly, just as the door opened to reveal Jason   
in his signature leather jacket and Courtney on his arm, looking amazing in her red, strapless dress.   
  
" Oh, great" Liz mumbled as she plastered on a fake smile, ready to face anything. She didn't expect what happened next. 


	3. Chapter 3

Liz was ready to make nice with Courtney and Jason when Jason looked up and met her gaze.   
  
Jason felt his breath falter. Liz looked stunning, no she looked beautiful in her simple   
blue dress. He always thought she looked good in blue. It brought out her eyes. As he   
gazed into her eyes he saw something he hadn't before in the park Anger. 'Of course she'd  
be angry. I told her I'd try and then I left her. For Courtney, no less.' 'But that's over  
now. I'm going to show her just how hard I'm willing to try.' With that he headed over to   
where Elizabeth was standing besides Ric and Sonny. He slid one arm around her waist and   
another one up to her face. He then brought his lips down to meet hers in a powerful but   
passionate kiss. She moaned as his tongue massaged hers. For a few seconds, she could swear  
that she could feel love in that kiss but when the pain of the memories and what he had done  
to her came crashingback she pushed back abruptly.  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing, Jason Morgan?" Liz demanded placing both of her hands  
on her hips. "Do you think that you can just kiss me and make me fall....make me care about you  
again? Make me forget all the pain you caused me? Because I'll never forget." Liz said backing  
up as tears streamed down her face. "I don't want to feel anything for you. I don't want you   
to matter to me. I'm stronger than that. You've moved on with Courtney and I've moved on with  
Ric so let's leave it at that okay?" Elizabeth suggested moving away from him as quickly as   
possible.   
  
"Elizabeth, wait." Jason said, silently begging her to stay so they could talk.He reached out to  
grab her when Ric stepped in front of him.  
  
"Stay the hell away from her. Can't you see that you've hurt her and she doesn't want you around  
anymore. You cause her more pain just being in her sights. Do her a favour and stay away from her."  
Ric responded  
  
"Look, Lansing, this isn't any of your business. So just back off or you're going to be feeling  
some pain." Jason snapped. He couldn't help it. This guy continuously got on his nerves and was  
fed up with it.   
  
" Jason, stop it. Ric is a part of this no matter what you'd like to think. Ric and I.....have  
been getting closer lately and we've decided to see each other, just like you and Courtney did.  
Only I have the guts to tell you to your face!" Elizabeth exploded. She grabbed Ric's hand and  
said "Let's get out of hear."  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"ARHH!!!" Liz yelled a the top of her lungs as Ric and her entered the park. A couple passing by  
gave them a weird look but continued on. " I can't believe that he did that! The nerve of him....  
." Liz began to pace as she rambled on.   
  
"Liz calm down. Are you angry because he kissed you and you liked it or is it something else entirely?"  
Ric calmly asked.   
  
Liz stopped pacing and Ric knew that he was right. Elizabeth was angry at herself for still caring  
and maybe even loving Jason. Ric walked over to where Liz was standing and guided her to a bench.   
They both sat in silence, waiting for the other to start.  
  
"Elizabeth, what you said back there.......about us being together. Is that what you want? Or are  
you just saying it to get back at Jason?" Ric asked wanting to know if she felt the same connection  
as he did.  
  
"Ric, You're an amazing man. I've known that ever since we met. And for a while now I've been having  
feelings that I thought I'd only ever have for Jason. That's something special. I want us to try this  
and see where it goes. We might end up friends or maybe even more than friends." Liz tried to explain  
and knew that he felt the same way when he smiled at her. A smile that made her feel special and that  
only her could make him do that. Ric leaned down and brushed his lips lightly over Liz's making her  
shiver at the contact. "How about I walk you home?" Ric asked.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Jason had been sitting in one of Sonny's chair with a beer in his hand for over an hour and   
couldn't help thinking about Elizabeth's reaction to the kiss. He's expected her to at least hear  
him out but obviously she'd changed. He took a sip of his beer and then set in down on the table  
and stood up, not liking the idea of going back to the empty apartment across the hall. Just as   
he was about to leave, Courtney came up behind him.  
  
"Hey, are you okay?" Courtney asked concerned.  
  
"Not really."Jason replied shortly.   
  
"Do you want to talk about it?" Courtney asked, knowing that Jason probably needed it but wouldn't  
ask for it.  
  
"I know she wouldn't want to talk to me but I thought I could at least explain." Jason said wincing  
as he remembered her harsh words.  
  
"Ric and I.....have been getting closer lately and we've decided to see each other, just like you   
and Courtney did. Only I have the guts to tell you to your face!" Liz exploded.   
  
"It's too late for us now." he sighed  
  
"So you're not even going to do anything?" demanded Courtney. "You're just going to let her walk  
out of your life without telling her that you love her?"  
  
"What are you talking about? I.....I don't love her......I do love her. I guess that's why I've   
been pushing her away." Jason stammered as he realized the extent of his feelings for Elizabeth.  
"You're right, Courtney. I don't want her gone from my life." With that he grabbed his jacket   
and went off to find Elizabeth. 


	4. Chapter 4

Liz sighed as Ric and her walked up to her studio door. She didn't want  
  
the night to end. She slipped her hand into Ric's as she leaned in for  
  
another kiss. It started out gentle but quickly turned passionate. Like  
  
fire on fire, their tongues battled each other. Breathless they pulled  
  
apart.  
  
"Goodnight." Liz whispered as Ric squeezed her hand one more time.  
  
"Goodnight Elizabeth." Ric said softly.   
  
As soon as Elizabeth was back in her apartment, she dropped her purse on  
  
the couch and took off her coat. After she had hung it in her closet,   
  
she went to very compact kitchen to put on some coffee. She quickly changed  
  
and just as she was about to sit down on the couch and pull the blanket  
  
on top of her, pounding started on her door. At first she decided to ignore  
  
it, but after the pounding increased she stormed angrily to the door.  
  
"What?!?" Elizabeth shouted, as she opened the door to find Jason Morgan  
  
leaning against the door with a determined look on his face.   
  
"Can I come in?" Jason asks, a smirk starting to form on his face as he  
  
took in Elizabeth. Her hair looked as thought she just woke up and was   
  
sticking out at different angles. She was dressed in grey sweat pants that  
  
were riding low on her hips and a black tank top that fit snugly on her,  
  
showing off all her curves. All in all, she looked pretty damn good.   
  
Elizabeth sighs, not wanting to deal with it right now but knowing she  
  
had no choice she let him in.   
  
"What do you want? Are you here to apologize?" Elizabeth demanded as she  
  
took in his appearance. His hair was dishevelled and was sticking out at  
  
places. He wore a navy coloured t-shirt that brought out his ice blue eyes  
  
and lightly hugged his muscles in all the right places. Over the t-shirt  
  
he wore his signature leather jacket and she noticed, wore his favourite  
  
pair of jeans. 'What the hell are you thinking? You're supposed to be over  
  
him' she thought angrily to herself.   
  
"For what?" Jason asked innocently, knowing full well what she meant.  
  
"That stunt you pulled tonight!" Liz ranted, as she thought back to the  
  
kiss. The one thing that had made that night seem perfect. But she couldn't  
  
tell him that.   
  
As Jason started to walk towards her, she began to back up until she backed  
  
up into the stove. At that moment the coffee pot decided to ring, telling her  
  
that it was ready and she jumped, startled. That's when she realized that  
  
Jason had brought his hand up to her arm to steady her.   
  
"You're jumpy tonight." Jason joked, as he brought his hand up to her  
  
face. He gently brushed his thumb across her cheek. She leaned into his  
  
touch, comforted by what he was giving her. "I think we should talk   
  
about what has happened lately." Jason said.   
  
"I...I..think that's a good idea." Elizabeth stuttered, as she fought  
  
back the feeling of just kissing him senseless.   
  
The bell above the door at Kelley's rang, indicating that someone just  
  
entered. Courtney sighed as she wished for the night to be over. After  
  
talking to Jason, she had headed over to the café to start her shift.  
  
That had been four hours ago. She glanced up to see the short brunette  
  
that she had recently become friends with.  
  
"Brenda." Courtney smiled, as she headed over to talk to her friend.  
  
"How are you?" Brenda asked, concern etched in her face.  
  
"I'm okay. I mean, it worked out for the best. I think I knew all along  
  
that Jason was still in love with Elizabeth but I chose to ignore it."  
  
Courtney commented, as she sat down across from Brenda.   
  
"So let me guess, he's off trying to talk to her right?" Brenda guessed.  
  
"You're right." Courtney laughed. "He's trying. You know how stubborn  
  
Elizabeth can be. She practically as stubborn as he is. Anyway, I don't  
  
think they're talking anymore."  
  
"What do you mean?" Brenda asked, with a glint in her eyes, telling  
  
Courtney that she new full well what they were doing. " You honestly  
  
don't think they're talking anymore?"  
  
"Well, they sure ain't sitting, having tea and crackers!" Courtney joked.   
  
" I can only imagine what they're doing now." Brenda smiled, but it  
  
quickly turned into a disgusted face when she realized what she was   
  
thinking about. "EWWW!!"  
  
After they sat in an awkward silence for about five minutes, they both  
  
realized that talking wasn't going to help them. Five seconds later,  
  
Jason and Elizabeth were making out heavily on the couch. It felt wonderful,  
  
giving into temptation. For at least seven minutes, she felt like she was  
  
in heaven, when reality came crashing down on her. She remembered the time  
  
she had followed Courtney, only to find out that she was sleeping with  
  
Jason. She remembered the time when she had first seen them walking into  
  
Kelly's holding hands. She remembered the satisfaction, when she slapped  
  
Courtney. But most of all, she remembered the pain.   
  
He could feel her retreating back into herself, back where she had built  
  
a stone wall around her heart to protect herself. 'No, no.' he screamed  
  
to himself. 'Don't let her do this again.'  
  
"Liz....I....." he stammered to find the words but she just shook her head.   
  
"I can't do this anymore, Jason. I don't want to feel the pain that comes  
  
with being with you. Besides, I'm with Ric now. Someone I genuinely care  
  
about and someone who cares for me back. I.... just need some time to think."  
  
Liz babbled all in one breath.   
  
"Just hear me out, Elizabeth. Courtney and I.....we broke up. We just didn't  
  
feel the feelings that we had for other people. I want you to know that when  
  
we were together.....I was scared because I was feeling things that I'd never  
  
felt before. I made the mistake of letting you go before when you walked out  
  
of my life but don't think I'll make that mistake again." Jason explain.   
  
Then he got up, grabbed his coat and left her with her thoughts.  
  
As soon as the door quietly shut behind him, Elizabeth couldn't help the tears  
  
that flowed silently down her face. As thoughts swirled through her brain, she  
  
squeezed her eyes shut tightly. She brushed the stray tears off her cheeks and  
  
then, with an clear mind, decided to do pros and cons. Pro: Jason and her might  
  
actually work this time. Con: He could also break her heart again. Pro: She already  
  
had a great guy. Ric. Con: He would never be Jason. He just couldn't ever make  
  
her feel like Jason could. "ARGGG!" Elizabeth yelled, frustration evident on her  
  
face. With a determined look on her face, she decided one thing. Lizzie Webber  
  
was coming out tonight. 


	5. Author's Note

I just wanted to let all of you that are still reading this fic that I   
  
haven't updated lately because I've been busy with school, my new job,  
  
and just life in general. I hope you all continue to read this because  
  
I DO plan on continuing this fic.I might take awhile with some chapters  
  
but they will come out eventually. That's all I had to say.I posted a   
  
new chapter for you all to read. I apologize for taking so long with it.   
  
Anyway, enjoy!  
  
Laura 


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Elizabeth smiled as she thought of her alter ego. Lizzie Webber had been wild in her day. She wore wild outfits and could have any guy on his hands and knees. 'And she's coming back out tonight' Liz thought as she made her way to her closet. She grabbed a few big boxes from the back and set them down on her bed. She opened the first box to find some of her old Lizzie clothes. She picked through until she found the outfit she was looking for. It was her favourite short jean skirt that still fit snugly and her red bandana top that tide up at the back and showed a lot of skin. She smiled and then opened the another box. In it held her most prized possession as Lizzie Webber. Her leather jacket. She placed it beside her clothes and dug deeper into the box. She ended up finding make-up and jewry that she thought she had lost.

Finally when everything had been sorted through she picked up a couple of CD's that she'd found. She opened the case of one and placed the CD in the CD player. Soon music began to float through the speakers.

_Mississippi in the middle of a dry spell. _

_Jimmy Rogers on the victrola up high. _

Elizabeth hummed along as she slowly changed into her skirt

_Mama's dancin' with a baby on her shoulder._

_The sun is settin' like molasses in the sky. _

As soon as she had her skirt on she quickly slipped her top on.

_The boy could sing, knew how to move, everything. _

_Always wanting more, he'd leave you longing for. _

When the chorus came up Elizabeth grabbed her hairbrush and started to dance and sing to the music.

_Black velvet and that little boy's smile. _

_Black velvet with that slow southern style. _

_A new religion that'll bring ya to your knees. _

_Black velvet if you please. _

Elizabeth swayed her hips to the beat, totally absorbed in the music.

_Up in Memphis the music's like a heatwave. _

_White lightning, bound to drive you wild. _

_Mama's baby's in the heart of every school girl. _

_"Love me tender" leaves 'em cryin' in the aisle. _

_The way he moved, it was a sin, so sweet and true. _

_Always wanting more, he'd leave you longing for. _

_Black velvet and that little boy's smile. _

_Black velvet with that slow southern style. _

_A new religion that'll bring ya to your knees. _

_Black velvet if you please. _

Elizabeth danced her way back to the bath room where she started to apply her make-up. As she did, she hummed to the music.

_Every word of every song that he sang was for you. _

_In a flash he was gone, it happened so soon, what could you do? _

_Black velvet and that little boy's smile. _

_Black velvet with that slow southern style. _

_A new religion that'll bring ya to your knees. _

_Black velvet if you please. _

_Black velvet and that little boy's smile. _

_Black velvet with that slow southern style. _

_A new religion that'll bring ya to your knees. _

_Black velvet if you please. _

_If you please. _

_If you please. _

_If you please._

When the song ended, she finished the last touches to her make-up and turned the CD player off. She grabbed her coat and her keys and headed out. Determined to forget everything about Jason Morgan.

As soon as she entered Carly's club, The Cellar, she could feel the music pounding in her veins. She had taken her leather jacket off and put it behind the counter at Kelly's. She smiled as she raised her arms and swayed to the music, lost in it's beat. Before long, she had a guy come up and ask her to dance. They headed out to the dance floor and Elizabeth slid closer to him. She ran her hand up and down his chest as they swayed to the beat. As the song ended she brought her lips up to his ear to whisper that she was going to the bar for a drink.

She made her way through the crowd and found a spot at the bar. She ordered a beer and sat back to watch the crowd. She noticed a brunette making her way through the crowd and remembered her. It was Brenda, Jason's wife, Lizzie mused. 'We could have some real fun' Lizzie thought and ushered her over. When Brenda sat down next to her, Lizzie explained her idea to her. All you could see was the wide grin that spread across Brenda's face and from across the room Jason could tell that there was going to be trouble.

Twenty minutes later, the two brunettes were dancing drunkenly on the dance floor.

" I haven't had this much fun in my life!" Brenda yelled as she burped. "Why didn't I meet you sooner?"

" I have no idea" Elizabeth screamed as she stumbled a bit. "Maybe Jason didn't want to introduce us cause of the trouble we'd get in."

"Probably." Brenda laughed. 'This girl is so...like me' Brenda thought, as she thought of the many things that they could do to torment Jason 'I think we're going to have a lot of fun.' Brenda mused before they headed back to the bar for another drink.


	7. Chapter 7

So I recently came across this story that I started quite a while ago and decided to start it up again. In order to do that I need some inspiration as to what direction the story should go since I haven't thought about this story in ages and most of my ideas that I had when I started this have gone away.

So I need some help. For those of you who are still waiting for a new chapter, if there are still any of you and you'd like to see this story continued I'd like to hear some ideas of what you'd like to see happen next. From there I hope maybe the ideas will inspire me to continue to write this story and hopefully finish it.

I apologize for those who waited forever for an update and haven't received any in years. In all honesty I just stopped writing altogether a few years ago and decided to just read fiction instead. I've changed my mind again and have just recently decided to start writing again.

Thanks for reading this!


End file.
